


friends; semi eita x reader

by konogii (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/konogii
Summary: you started out as friends and ended up in bed...?
Relationships: Semi Eita x Reader, Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 49





	friends; semi eita x reader

* * *

You sigh and look down at your gray sneakers. It's late and you stayed after school at the library to study for your upcoming test about human emotions. Your backpack is heavy and full of books. All the buses have left and the library is closed. Your house is 45 minutes away by car and 3 hours away by foot if you left right away. You sigh once more. Sighing was a thing today.

Thunder rolls in the distance, you're not that bothered by it. But the sooner you stay, the more fear gets the better of you. A sound pings from your pocket. It's your parents asking you how you are. You cover your phone with your hand as protection from the rain.

**Mom** _: Hi sweetie, we just landed in Korea. Your father is starting a new business with the five million dollars he won at a lottery. I'm still trying to achieve my dream of becoming a comic artist. How are you? Is school okay?_

You don't know what to say or how to reply. The school has been treating you well, but you're just struggling to live all alone. Your parents would be devastated if they heard you say that, though. So you usually kept your problems to yourself.

**Me** : _Hi mom, I'm fine, and that's great news for both you and dad._

You put your phone away in your bag. The thunder gets louder and closer. Dark clouds circle the sky above you. You walk around the campus as if that will solve all your problems. No, actually... you _think_ about all your problems. But suddenly, a sound interrupts the constant roar of thunder. 

A beautiful melody fills the air. It practically drags away the sound of the thunder. You follow the sound to the music room. There, a slim boy sits at the piano. You watch as his fingers move gracefully across the keys. A smile spreads across your face. As the boy stops playing, you clap. 

The tall, multi-colored-hair, slim boy stands up from the piano and gives you a bright smile. 

"Hi, Semi. What are you doing here?" You ask. Semi walks towards you and puts his hands in his coat pockets. "Just messing around and practicing." He says simply. Thunder crashes again. A sudden jolt in your heart and body shocks you. You laugh it off nervously. "Something wrong?" Semi asks you. 

"Nothing. Thunder is no big deal to me." You say with a shrug. The boy sighs and picks you up by the waist. "Hey! Put me down! I'm fine, I told you!" You yell at him. His eyes are bright, and his expression innocent. "Then... what if _I'm_ not?" He says.

Another crash comes again and this time, it isn't you who gets scared. It's him. He leans his head on your shoulder. "Y/N, have you ever loved someone?" He asks. The sudden question makes your heart beat fast. You and Semi have been best friends for years, what is happening now?

Butterflies take up space in your lungs and chest, giving you little room to breathe. "Have _you_?" You ask back. Semi scoots closer to you, sort of like a puppy. He laughs lightheartedly. "Yes..." The boy replies. Here you were, sitting in an empty music room with the boy you've liked for so long and confessing feelings. He buries his head further into your chest.

Semi looks up at you. "Aren't you gonna ask me who it is?" You laugh and open your mouth hesitantly. Jealousy for whoever Semi likes swells in your chest. _What if... I don't want to hear it._ You close your mouth but then open it again. "I... don't..." You begin.

Thunder crashes again and in a heartbeat, his eyes are up to your face and he's sitting straight up. As fast as lightning, his lips are pressed against yours. It stays like that for a while. All your worries wash away, just like that. The rain is still pouring outside, but nothing else in this world mattered right now.

Semi draws back first and your eyes are still closed. You finally open them and smile to yourself. This boy... what is he thinking? He brings his hand up to your face and brushes it gently. "I like this girl. I believe she is sitting right next to me. We've been best friends for many years and I've fallen for her since the moment I saw her." 

"I like you... _a lot_..." Semi looks up at you and confesses. You don't know what to say. It's either a dream come true or a prank. 

"I... don't like you." You say with a deep breath.

Semi lowers his eyes in despair. "I understa-"

"I _love_ you." You whisper into his ear. Semi falls out of the chair. You scramble to see him. He's crying and laughing at the same time. Semi Eita... you are something, but you're _my_ something and only mine. He stands up and kisses you once again. Now... you're not friends anymore.

"Y/N, I want to be your outlet. I want to be your light. The person you go to when you need support. I hope you can do the same for me," Eita takes your hand and kisses it.

You let out a small laugh, amused by Semi. He kisses parts of your body, slowly making his way to the nape of your neck. You don't say anything, and Semi looks up at you, pausing. 

You're blushing... and it did _not_ go unnoticed by Eita. He smiles and keeps going. His hands wrap around your waist and the boy pulls you closer. You feel his lips brush across your collarbone. 

There's a tingling sensation going on in your body, as he just keeps running his lips along the bottom of your neck. "E-eita, what are you doing?"

Semi moves his hands further up your body. "May I?" 

There's nothing wrong with it, and you give him consent. Slowly, Semi begins to suck on your neck, licking, and caressing you.

A small moan escapes your mouth and you grip onto Semi's shoulders. He takes off his coat and keeps going. "So early into it, and you're getting antsy,"

"Am not." You stop moving, just to try and prove your point. For the second time that day, Eita picks you up and carries you all the way to his dorm, which was conveniently right next door to the music room.

He places you gently on his bed, and you sit up, kind of clueless. Semi picks up where he left off and starts making love to you. He undresses you down to your bra, and keeps sucking you. 

You groan in between breaths. "Semi, it's not fair. You can't take my top off and expect me to not want yours off as well." 

"Yes, my love." he replies, unbuttoning his shirt.

You feel his body, stopping at his abs. The dips and creases in his body felt awkward at first, but you soon got used to it. 

Both of you are sitting up, having a heated make-out session. Semi's hands start moving around your body again. He finds the strap of your bra and struggles to unhook it. You giggle softly and run your fingers through his soft hair. 

"You don't know how to unhook a bra?" You tease. "Oh gimme a break, sex isn't my hobby-" He finds the hook and unbuckles it swiftly. "There we go." 

"Ngh.." You bite down on your lip nervously, in hopes he didn't hear it. "Too late, sweetheart." he winks at you. By then, he's taking off his pants and underwear. He slowly does the same to you.

_It's big..._ You thought. "You don't have to stare at it. Just tell me when you're ready, baby." Eita whispers in your ear. 

You nod slowly. "Alright, baby girl. You asked for it. I'll go slowly at first, ok?" Semi turns you over to face him, looking up, back pressed against the sheets of the bed. He starts kissing you again, but inserting it into your body.

"Ah!-" You remember to try not to make any noise. "It's alright, let it out. There's no one in this wing." Semi reassured you. 

He kept thrusting into you, making you whisper louder and louder. "S-Semi! Ah~" You moan softly into his ear as he hits your sweet spot.

"Faster?" He suggests. "Sure." You say shakily. He goes in and out of you faster and faster until you're screaming his name. 

"I- I'm cu- cum- cumming!" Semi's breathing faltered as he spilled his seamen into you. The two of you stop and give each other room to breathe, before kissing again. 

Semi kept on feeling his way around your mouth with his tongue, and you bit down on his lips, moaning as he said your name. 

The taste of his mouth, the feel of his body, and the weight of your bodies pressed together all amounted to the feeling that you were in heaven.

"I love you." he breathes, before planting kisses all over your body again. 

You guys came to a stop at around 2 in the morning and slept together. Semi's arms were wrapped around you, and your legs encased him in a spoon.

Shirabu found the two of you like this and poured cold water on the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> this was created by konogii on Ao3, but she was too uncomfortable having it on her main account, but also wanted people to read it, so she may orphan it


End file.
